The present disclosure relates to clips or mounting hardware for mounting signage to a chain link fence.
Signs are widely used in all aspects of society. Traffic signs, warning signs, event signs, are just some examples. Signs are mounted to a variety of surfaces, such as walls and fences.
Chain link fence, also known as cyclone fence, is a popular form of fencing. The fabric of a chain link fence has diamond-shaped cells formed by intertwining wires that make up the chain link fence, and the fabric of the chain length fence is typically held in place by fence posts and rails. Because a chain link fence is rugged and sturdy, there have been a variety of devices that persons have developed to hold signs to a chain link fence. It is generally desirable for such devices to be securely attached to a chain link fence during use.
Attaching signs to fencing in general, and to chain link fences in particular, is accomplished in many ways. Zip ties, nuts and bolts, and various fasteners have been utilized. Most of these methods are not secure and/or do not allow for varying sizes of signs and the holes thereof used to attach the sign to the fence. For example, small sign come with small holes and large signs come with large holes for attaching the sign to a fence. Clips with single sized holes require adapters and other mechanical components, e.g., a press insert or a bushing, to adapt small screws for a small sign to the clip.
In addition, many prior art designs have sharp cut corners that often get caught on persons or objects resulting in injury or damage.
Therefore, there is a need for a clip for attaching a plurality of different types of signs to a chain link fence without the need for elaborate connecting devices.
The present invention solves these and other problems in the prior art.